


Secret

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Slow Romance, Soulmarks, Soulmates, descendants 3, not so Mal friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: All his life he had felt that soulmates were the most wanted treasure for a thief like him. Because Jay had grown up believing that true love and soulmates didn't exist for the villains.Until he reached Auradon and his soulmark suddenly appeared.
Relationships: Jay/Uma (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53
Collections: Soulmates: Descendants





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

True love was everything in Auradon. And it was something that didn’t exist on the Island of the Lost. Or that was what Jay thought until he reached Auradon. Soulmarks were incredibly important, they appeared at the moment when a soulmate touched another. Something similar to a tattoo formed in that place. A tattoo that both shared.

The barrier had prevented his soulmark from forming because Jay had founded a tattoo on his wrist the second he left the Island. Two flowers with five red petals. He recognized the flower immediately from one of his father's books. _Desert Rose_. A very popular flower from where his father came. So that had been the place where his soulmate had touched him for the first time. Someone from the Island. And, to his bad luck, it could be anyone. Because that used to be where people touched him when they caught him stealing.

But Jay hadn't had time to analyze that. He thought that if he follows Maleficent's plan, he will eventually see his soulmate. The barrier would fall and everyone would have their soulmarks. His soulmate would have theirs. He could look for that person. Jay would have what he thought he would never get. True love. Unconditional love. However, he and his friends had to do the right thing and chose to be good. Jay had accepted that because he had been sure that he would eventually meet his soulmate. They would rescue the rest of the descendants. Everything will be fine.

And again, to his bad luck, the fight with Uma and his crew occurred. To his good luck, it had been something exciting. Jay wasn’t a masochist, his life in Auradon was good, but he had missed the adrenaline that the Island gave him. But on his visit to the Island, he didn't have time to look for his soulmate. He had touched too many people in the past and he could only see their soulmarks if he took everyone out of the Island. But it had been a surprise to meet again with Uma. She had been his first love and the reason why Harry and he had stopped being best friends. Of course, at that time, Jay believed that there was no true love because the people of the Island had no soulmarks. So, in the past, he didn’t think of Uma as his first love, but as the first person who attracted him until he almost went crazy. Jay had the eye of a thief. He knew how to recognize a valuable jewel among hundreds of trinkets. And Uma had been that for him, since he met her, an indestructible jewel and the fire that grew in the most difficult times. 

Subsequently, being part of Mal's gang, he didn't even give the girl a thought. After all, Jay had a good survival instinct and didn't want to provoke Mal. Besides, Uma never felt anything for him. And Jay discovered that many people could feel something for him. So, he had left his little idealization aside and enjoyed his life to the fullest. But even so, deep down it had been nice to see Uma and the way he always saw her. Powerful, in charge and self-confident. The _Queen of the Island_ , that sounded incredibly good. His hidden jewel had proved to be a diamond.

But everything remained in that.

Uma was his enemy and he owed his loyalty to his friends. To the future of the Island. Even If Uma thought the same as him. Although she wanted to fight for everyone. She also wanted to free the descendants. And really, she was right. They had let too much time go by without doing anything. No wonder someone like Uma had risen and looked for her way out.

Now, he regretted not stopping that fight and let Uma take the wand. Mal planned to close the Island and hadn’t even dared to tell them. To her friends. To her family. Jay felt frustrated and betrayed. The only reason he had heard about all that was because of his bad habits of spying on others. That's why he had heard the conversation between Mal and Ben's family. It had been painful to see how Mal had turned her back on the Island so quickly. They had suspected Uma was the actual enemy, but like Ben, he didn't think she was the perpetrator either. Uma wouldn’t put the people of the Island at risk. Even less when they had finally promised to bring more descendants to Auradon. For Jay, it was obvious that another person had stolen Maleficent's scepter.

He went into the forest, taking the longest path to avoid his friends. He wasn’t ready to return to Evie's home and lie brazenly. He touched his tattoo and thought of his soulmate. He just hoped there was a way to rescue them. All his life he had felt that soulmates were the most wanted treasure for a thief like him. Because Jay had grown up believing that true love and soulmates didn't exist for him. And for that, he only could feel attraction and attachment, but nothing more.

But it had been a lie.

Jay had a soulmate and possibly they also believed they didn't deserve love.

...and Mal was willing to lock them all up and deprive them of love.

He stopped when he heard a softly humming voice. Jay immediately recognized who she was, because in their childhood he had heard her sing the same song while cleaning the tables at her mother's restaurant. He advanced quickly and found a camp. A person covered in a cap stopped while storing supplies in a bag.

"I know it's you, Uma." He spoke, showing his unarmed hands.

The figure took off her hood. Jay felt lightheaded. Now she was more beautiful, more powerful and looked like a queen. All those gold jewels only highlighted her proud presence. She slid her hand to the side, but he denied it.

"I'm not here to attack you." Jay swore.

"What do you want?" She questioned, ready to take her sword.

He had to contain his laughter. Uma always used to ask him that when he was hanging around Ursula's restaurant. And, damn it, he used to spend too much time in that place even though he didn't enjoy the food.

"They 're looking for you." Jay explained.

"I already know it."

"No, they believe that you are the person who stole Maleficent’s specter."

Uma frowned and he perfectly understood why. It made no sense that he was warning all of that.

"I don’t have it."

"I know."

"And how do you know?" Uma looked at him suspiciously "Why are you telling me this?"

Jay didn't have to think about it and stepped forward. His hand, unconsciously, stroked the tattoo on his wrist.

"Because they plan to close the Island forever."

He could swear it wasn't about to rain. But a thunder lit the place. The world stopped for a second and he could swear that she was shining at that moment. Uma took off the cape that covered her pirate outfit. She was armed and terrifyingly determined. Her hand went straight to her sword.

"I won’t allow that." Uma responded with absolute certainty.

"I know." He took another step, slowly eliminating the distance that separated them "I want to help."

She stopped, narrowing her eyes.

"Why…?"

“Because I don't want them to do that. You were right before.” Jay shortened the distance between them. "I'm sorry I didn't realize this before."

But he stopped when he felt the edge of a dagger against his neck. Uma was perfectly armed and ready to fight. He smiled without being able to avoid it. He still remembered that this fierceness had been what attracted him most to her in the past. And apparently, it was something he still found fascinating. Because very few people had managed to make his heart raise so fast and it wasn’t due to fear. That was pure adrenaline and attraction.

"How do I know this isn’t a trap?"

"You are a sea witch." Jay reminded her “Let's make a contract. I will show you that I am serious about this.”

"And what would I gain with your help?"

He smiled and leaned in her direction. Uma was still smaller than him. His lips rested on the profile of her ear.

"I will give you information from the inside. I will be your spy.”

Uma tilted her face, avoiding his gaze. He saw it as the right time to part a strand of hair and put it behind her ear. And there he saw it. The mark. Uma hit his hand and stepped back, protectively.

A soulmark. A desert rose. That beautiful life that grew in the worst conditions.

And he remembered how at his ten years, he dared to stretch his hand and play with one of Uma's braids and put it behind her ear. Harry had shouted his name to get his attention but Jay ignored him, absorbed by the small smile on the girl's lips. Harry had to pull him from his shirt to get him away from Uma. He had felt that his heart was going to explode with emotion when he noticed that Uma could have such a beautiful smile despite how hard her life was on the Island.

"Are you serious?" Uma raised her eyebrows "Would you betray your friends for me?"

For his soulmate?

“It isn’t treason. Mal is wrong. And I know that Evie and Carlos would support me. Us.” Jay stretched his jacket sleeve to hide his soulmark “I know Auradon perfectly and I have contacts everywhere. Every pirate knows how to value a good information network, don't you think? You are the Queen of the Island, let me be your vizier. The voice that whispers in your ear.”

She laughed and he felt a genuine smile form on his lips. Despite everything, Uma still had the same youthful and perfect smile of their childhood.

"Okay. Let's make a contract.” Uma crossed her arms "But how do you think your voice is going to whisper in my ear?"

"I will bring you what we need so that we can communicate over long distances." Jay again shortened the distance between them.

He stroked her hair again to look at the tattoo that Uma was trying to hide. But before she pulled away, he whispered in her ear.

"Wait for me on the southwest beach, near the dock."

She shivered and looked at him doubtfully. Her eyes looking for something. Perhaps his soulmark. Because maybe Uma was suspecting what he had already noticed. But they had a mission. She wouldn't want to have distractions for the moment.

"Don’t leave me waiting." Uma recovered her supplies "And don't betray me."

"I would never do it." He swore solemnly "And it's a date."

She denied, surely accustomed to that kind of flirting. But this was his chance to show her that he was serious and that he also cares about their people. Jay smiled. He had found her. And his soulmate was more incredible than a cave full of treasures. Jay ran back to Evie's home. Now he had a plan, a date, and a secret to protect with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked me about this couple being soulmates. I couldn't contain myself in giving it a little try. So I hope you like it.


End file.
